The Story Of The Black Rose Chapter 29: Lemon
by KuroKeisei
Summary: She was different from everyone else, a demon, and people wanted nothing to do with her. She was an outcast who lost everything she had, who ruled a world cast into darkness. But two people looked over the lies and found the truth of the Black Rose.


**Chapter 29: Life of silence in Hueco Mundo**

_If you love someone you would be willing to give up everything for them,_

_but if they loved you back they'd never ask you to. _

Once I reached the end I fell on sand and looked around, I saw nothing but sand and dead trees it was just like a desert with a moon. 'So this is Hueco Mundo, didn't expect it to be so...empty, just like Kuro Shitsunen.' Those were the only words I could think of that could describe this place. Once I got used to my surroundings I started running. After a couple of minutes of running I saw a palace thingy in the distance, once I was about a couple feet away a HUGE hollow that represented a snake appeared, it hissed at my. My spirit energy roared to life and my hollow wolf mask appeared on my face out of angry at the hollow for blocking my way of saving Orihime and killing Gin. I unsheathed Chitta, jumped and slashed the hollow's mask in half, it would've taken longer but I was in a hurry and now in a pissed off mood. I rushed inside only to find myself being ambushed by some Arrancars, I slashed at them to get rid of them but they were 15 and I only killed 5, I was about to attack until I felt something hit me behind the head and I fell unconscious.

Once I awoke I found myself in some kind of cell with cuts and bruises all over my body and my head was bleeding, I tried to wipe away the blood but couldn't as I found out my hands were tied behind my back with chains, I tried to break free but every time I did I got shocked. "Don't bother." I looked outside the cell to see Grimmjow standing there arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "The harder you try the faster you die." I growled at him, showing my fangs of my hollow mask and got up on my feet by using my chin. He looked surprised but then that annoying smirk returned, 'Dammit I hate that smirk!' he opened the cell door and walked over to me and put a black collar on my neck with a chain attached to it which made it look as if I were some kind of animal.

He pulled the chain and I unwilling, as in means of kicking and screaming basically, followed him screeching at the top of my lungs for him to let me go or I'd rip his head off and shove it up his ass, but my threats went unheard. He soon got tired of my hissy-fit and turned to me and growled but I only growled back, he grunted then turned and opened two large doors leading to a room with a long table, holding 9 espada and an empty chair for Grimmjow. At the front of the table I saw Aizen himself with Tousen and Gin on either of his sides. Once my eyes met the smiling Gin face my anger boiled and I hissed at him, "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" I screeched lunging at him. I went for his face and, since my hand were tied behind my back, opened my mouth to rip his face off and I almost succeeded if it wasn't for a pull on my leash. I stopped midair and grunted as the collar bit into my neck which made my mouth slam shut a mere inch from Gin's face before I hit the ground with a thump hacking and coughing.

"My, my if it isn't my little Black Rose, how did you get in here?" Gin asked bending down towards me, I gave a low growl before I snapped at his hand and he had to pull back so I didn't take it off. "Still feisty as ever I see." he replied then went back to Aizen's side, who was staring at me the whole time with curious brown eyes.

I was brought to my feet by yet another yank on the collar and I helplessly stood up, but not before I gave a good hit with my elbow to Grimmjow's groin which sent him kneeling on the ground, "Take that asshole, that's for chocking me!" I yelled at him. "Well you are an interesting one," I heard Aizen say and I glared up at him, "we could easily kill you in an instant but yet you still fight us, very interesting."

"Suck cock bitch!" I said to him my two toned voice coming out in a rasp and soon I had three espada on me, including Grimmjow, who dog pilled me and the side of my face met the floor as somebody pushed on the back of my neck.

"I'd like you to see someone Kuro Bara." I stared at him and then Orihime came behind the shadows. "K-Kuro! Is that really you!" She said and I started to struggle with the espadas' on my back, "ORIHIME YOUR OKA..."

*SLAM*

My temple slapped against the concrete floor making a loud crack and stars shine before my eyes, "That's for elbowing my you bitch!" I distantly heard Grimmjow say as the hand on my head pushed my face harder into the floor and I started to growl and his at him.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I heard Orihime yell and I felt the bodies on top of me get shoved off and I was, carefully, picked up and cradled in Orihime's arms as the blood gushing from my temple stained her white shirt. My head swam as all the blood rushed to my head and my focus went blurry, my eyes rolling to the back of my head for a couple of seconds. "Very well we will not harm her, besides she could become very useful to us." He smiled at me, a wicked smile as my body finally slumped against Orihime in unconscious and Aizen stood and walked over to her, she backed away scared holding me closer to her chest in a protecting kind of way. "You want to protect her, why? Something that's not even human, hollow, shinigami, vizard, nor ukiyoijin." Orihime's eyes widened, 'Not a ukiyoijin?', "how can you protect her when you can barely protect yourself?" he said ripping me away from Orihime's grip and held me up so he could look at me, he held my chin in one hand and turned it sideways to look at the black rose tattoo's on the side of my face then his eyes scanned down my left side stopping at my chest and lower down south.

"Take her back and have her stay with Orihime." Aizen said placing my limp body into Ulquiorra's arms, the green eyed espada nodded and turned to Orihime, "Let's go women." and we went back to Orihime's cell room and placed on the couch.

"I don't want to eat god damn it!" I yelled to Ulquiorra who just kept the same emotionless face on as he always did, he just had the guy come in with mine and Orihime's dinner and I wanted nothing of it. Not one single fucking bite. "You will eat women or I'll shove it down your throat myself." Ulquiorra threatened but I just gave him the finger, "Go screw yourself."

This is how it's been for what seems like forever since I got captured, I still got that damned collar around my frikin neck and my Zanpaku-to was taken from me so I don't go on a killing rampage cause I'm always pissed off as hell, most of the reason is from lack of space, the room me and Orihime have is so small. I'm getting itchy feet.

Ulquiorra glared at me but then turned heel and walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him, I sighed and flopped down on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Kuro you really shouldn't anger him, he could kill you." Orihime squeaked, I looked at her and waved my hand at her, "Nah, it's to fun I gotta entertain myself somehow in this shit hole-" just then I felt three enormous reiatsus' spike in Hueco Mundo and I shot up into a sitting position, Orihime felt it to.

"There here!"

"How unexpected...you're looking rather good, at least one of you." I looked over at Ulquiorra from the top of my perch on the little ledge by the window and Orihime spun around surprised, I knew he was talking about me not looking ok.

"What! H-How long have you been there?" Orihime yelped at him and I sighed and went back to staring out the bars of my cage, at least that's what it felt like to me, "Just now, don't make such a fuss about every little thing, it's annoying." Ulquiorra replied, ever since mine and Ulquiorra's last fight we've surprisling been on good terms and he's also loosened up a bit. I've also been talking, well more arguing, with Grimmjow who randomly shows up here and I've gotten to know him to.

Ulquiorra stepped forward and I stiffened, hey just because we haven't been fighting doesn't mean I still trust him I mean he's still got us in here, "I have an announcement. Your allies have broken into Hueco Mundo." Orihime was surprised, "Why?" I shook my head at her blondeness, "'Why' you ask, in order to recuse you, for them there is no reason other than that."

"They came...to recuse us..." Orihime was still speechless and I scoffed, Ulquiorra looked up at me staring out into the sky, "Indeed but for you two that should no longer hold any meaning for both in mind and body you are already our comrade. That's what your wearing those clothes for Inoue Orihime." I looked down at body, nope still my regular clothes, I didn't want to wear what they gave me cause for one it showed more than what I'm showing now and second I ripped them up into shreds every time they were brought to me.

"...Yes sir." I heard Orihime whisper and my anger boiled, "...Say it for just what purpose, do your mind and body exist?", "Yes sir, they exist for Aizen-sama and his will." I jumped down from the ledge and landed in front of Orihime glaring at Ulquiorra, "Bull shit, her mind and body does not belong to that low life cock sucking bastard, nothing does not even me! She was forced here by him and you would've killed her if she said no, so fuck off." I growled at him, he then glared at me, "Yes you are right, somewhat, she still does belong to him but you don't. You came here on your own free will and refused everything that we give you so you do not exist for Aizen-sama. Your body and mind are free on there own...that's another reason why I came here..." Ulquiorra disappeared and appeared behind me and chained my hands behind my back. "I came here to bring you to Aizen, he wishes to speak with you." and with that we left with me kicking and screaming threats.

Ulquiorra lead me down a corridor that lead us to two familiar big doors and he knocked on them, 'come in' I heard a muffled voice say. When I heard that I started to feel fear run through me and I pulled on my bindings and away from Ulquiorra who was now walking through the door, he turned to look at me, "Come on woman I wouldn't make Lord Aizen wait." and with that he gave my chain a yank and I went through the door and fell on the floor face first.

"Well it's a pleasure for you to join me here little Rose." I heard Aizen say and I looked up at him sitting on his throne from the position on the floor.

"Don't call me little Rose." I growled out but in reality I was terrified.

Aizen got off his throne and casually strode over to me as I sat up and sat on my legs. He grabbed me by the chin with his large yet delicate fingers and reached around and undid my bindings. He smiled and stared into my eyes and then his eyes traveled down my body. I started to get more frightened at the very thought of being taken advantage over by someone who wasn't Ichigo or Renji. Aizen shoved his hand in between my clenched legs and rubbed his long, slender fingers over the edge of my pussy. I attempted to push Aizen away but all he did was rub my pussy even harder. I started to groan while my pussy got wet. He pulled out his hand and delicately wiped it on the edge of his tongue.

"NO! I can't betray Ichigo or Renji." I shouted at the top of my lungs and tried to scoot away and kick him. Aizen viciously slapped my around the face.

"I won't take any defiance from you!"

"Ichigo and Renji won't let you do anything to me! Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Rukia and Renji are coming to rescue me and Orihime now!" I yelled at him ignoring the sting on my cheek.

"Heh heh optimistic, aren't you. They would have already been devoured by the hollows in the Hueco Mendez forest by now."

I spit in his face and started shouting profanity at him until he pulled out his Zanpaku-to and held it to my neck, "That is enough vulgarity out of your mouth girl." His lips caught mine, dominating and demanding, trying to find a way in, though I held him at bay. My eyes were screwed shut, my body remembering to be afraid and I started to tremble and he broke away.

"Nothing turns me on more than a girl who's broken. Take off your clothes now or I'll kill everyone in Karakura Town!"

I started to reluctantly peel off my clothes as tears started falling down my face. As I started to unbutton my shirt, my small breasts popped out. They barely jiggled for a brief second and I quickly grabbed them, covering them with my slender arms. Ulquiorra clutched my arms, holding them behind my back.

Stepping back Aizen could see the panic evident in my posture. My whole being screamed terror. In fact he was sure I was more afraid now than I ever had been in his presence

"Everything in Hueco Mendez belongs to Lord Aizen sama, even us. You said you don't so he's gonna make you." Ulquiorra whispered into my ear.

Aizen crouched down to my waist. He pulled open my legs to reveal my panties. Aizen then started to rub me and my juices unwilling started to flow, my precious juices slowly seeped from the edges and onto Aizen's hand. He moved his face between my legs and started to sensuously lick the edges of my thighs. He slid off my bottoms to reveal my wet pussy. My pussy, soft and tight, slowly seeped with my juices. I quickly covered my face due to embarrassment.

"Why do you want to cover your pretty, perfect face? It turns me on even more."

Aizen gently breathed into my face, his hand wrapped around his cock.

He stood up and pulled down his tight, black trousers, revealing his cock, which had been yearning for my sweet, pussy ever since I got here. He pushed me down to the floor and shoved his waist against mine. His gigantic, throbbing cock went inside me.

"No, I don't want to betray Ichigo or Renji." I whimpered again while thinking of the two shinigami's who I both loved dearly.

"Forget about them. I'm cooler, more attractive and more powerful than that stupid half shinigami and Lieutenant. Don't worry, this wont upset them, they're dead already."

Aizen's cock vigorously rubbed against the inner walls of my pussy. I screamed at the top of my lungs calling for Ichigo, Renji or anybody else who could save me even Ulquiorra who stood at the door watching as I reached out a hand to him helplessly. Aizen repeatedly thrusted his cock into me. I screamed again, reaching my painful orgasm and as I felt Aizen's seed spill into me. Aizen pulled out his cock and held it over my small breasts. His white, shinigami milk and my juice poured all over my chest. My soft, pink nipples suddenly became hard with the warmth of the juices. I laid panting on the floor, cum dripping down my sides and out of my poor, throbbing, southern region.

Aizen leaned down in front of me and quietly said, "Don't worry, when I take over the human and spirit world, every day will be like this."

Aizen got up and put back on his arrancar uniform and left the room leaving me and Ulquiorra alone by ourselves. Me, the moonlight laying upon my cum soaked chest, quietly whimpered to myself, "Ichigo, Renji please save us soon."

I started crying, finally broken and miserable, then sat up making the fluids roll down my chest and across my stomach. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, buried my face into my crossed arms and cried even more my shoulders shaking with every sob that ripped up my throat.

"Here wipe yourself off." I looked up and into Ulquiorra's green eyes and then down to what was in his hand, I took the towel and stood up drying myself off and got dressed wincing with every step I took. Ulquiorra then turned to walked out of the room and I went to follow when I suddenly collapsed when my legs gave out from a sharp pain that shot up through them and to my spine. Ulquiorra turned and looked at my small broken form on the floor, he never felt any kind of emotion before but seeing me going from feisty and conceited to broken and feeble he felt slightly bad about bringing me to see Aizen now.

"Come Kuro, Inoue will be worried about you when we get back." Ulquiorra soothingly whispered, he finally said my name but I was to hurt to even realize it when he walked over to me and picking me up under my thighs and under my back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and cried into his neck wetting his shirt and he walked past Espadas' and Arrancars' who stared at me confusingly. They didn't know what happened to me and since I was usually cussing, kicking, hitting, and screaming when somebody drug me somewhere on my leash, and my hand were also free, they didn't know what to think, especially Grimmjow who always loved arguing with me and who grew quite fond of me over that past couple weeks.

By the time Ulquiorra finally made it to mine and Orihime's room I was past out from crying so much and my soft even breathing tickled Ulquiorra's neck as he opened the door. Orihime shot up from her seat on the couch and ran over to Ulquiorra, "Kuro...Kuro...is she gonna be ok?" Orihime asked him as he sat me down where Orihime was sitting for the past 2 hours worried out of her mind about me. He looked at her, his face finally holding a small hint of emotions which was sadness and concern, "I don't know." and he walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind him.


End file.
